RELAX
by Yunuen
Summary: ¿Cómo lograr que la tortuga más disciplinada y responsable deje de serlo? Miguel Ángel sabe cómo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo, por sobre todas las cosas. Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

unununununununununu

**RELAX**

1. ¿Gustas?

Miguel Ángel se halla en su habitación, acostado en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo. Se siente aburrido. En lo que va del día como que ya hizo de todo y lo mismo de siempre, y ya no tiene otra cosa que hacer. Deja escapar un inconfundible suspiro de aburrimiento. Se le ocurre que para cambiar la rutina, quizás podría ir con sus hermanos y salir a algún lado a hacer algo juntos, pero si no mal recuerda, Donatelo está ocupado en la construcción de otro de tantos vehículos que ha hecho. A veces se pregunta si no se aburre de construir cosas. Como que ya tienen suficientes y de todo, desde un abrelatas hasta un submarino para explorar las profundidades del río, pero Donatelo sigue haciendo cosas. Y aunque le pidiera que hicieran algo juntos, no abandonaría sus cosas por nada del mundo. Rafael se fue con Casey a las luchas. Es divertido ir a las luchas, ya fue con ellos apenas antier, pero ir del diario… ¿tampoco se cansará de eso Rafael? Así que no le queda otro hermano más que Leonardo. Él sí aceptaría hacer algo juntos, en cuanto dejara de entrenar o de meditar o de leer o cualquier cosa en el que esté ocupado. Pero no se siente con paciencia… ¡se muere de aburrimiento! Pero no hay manera de arrancar a Leonardo de lo que sea que esté haciendo sino hasta que acabe. Recuerda haberlo visto haciendo katas y él se toma su tiempo hasta que le salgan tan bien como repasar la tabla del nueve o decir las capitales de todos los estados sin ningún error. Eso le toma a Leonardo mucho tiempo, y él agoniza de fastidio.

Se pone de pie y va hacia el barandal del pasillo. Se recarga y desde ahí ve a su hermano mayor entrene y entrene. Ya sabe que el practicar incansablemente, y sobre todo los kata, es una de las cosas que puede garantizar el triunfo en las batallas, pero… ¿no podría darse un descanso de vez en cuando? Como ahora por ejemplo, así podría invitarlo a…tal vez al cine o ir a patinar en las alcantarillas.

Lo observa por un rato, pero luego se da cuenta de que no se oye ni un ruido en el taller. Donatelo debió haber salido por más piezas. De entre muchas cosas, no entiende cómo puede soportar el olor a grasa, a él lo marea. Sí pudiera cambiarle el tipo de olor, preferiría quizás, que oliera a… a… ¡chocolate! Sip, sí el taller oliera chocolate sería mucho mejor y… repentinamente, recuerda algo muy pero muy importante. Regresa corriendo a su habitación, toma una pequeña caja que tiene junto a sus figuras de acción de su cómic favorito La fuerza de la Justicia, saca algo, lo guarda tras su espalda en su cinturón y baja donde Leonardo, prácticamente volando.

Se detiene a escasos metros de él, esperando que note su presencia, pero por la mirada de superconcentración de su hermano de la bandana azul, ni gritándole lo sacará de sus pensamientos.

Leo: '_Kata: secuencia de movimientos preestablecidos que se pueden practicar normalmente solo pero también en parejas. Normalmente lo hago solo, como ahora, ya que mis hermanos prefieren ocupar su tiempo en otra actividad más divertida. Sonrío. Por mi está bien. Únicamente les exijo que se apliquen durante los entrenamientos.'_

Miguel: Leo…

Leo_: 'Los Kata son la forma de entrenamiento base de cualquier estilo tradicional, como el Ninjitsu. La práctica del Kata es equivalente a la práctica de Música Clásica. Aunque un músico puede crear melodías aprendiendo sólo unos acordes básicos, no hay duda que un músico con un amplio entrenamiento en música clásica puede crear música de mayor calidad. Lo mismo sucede en el estudio del Ninjitsu. Hay un punto que ni siquiera el más dotado puede pasar sin un entrenamiento más profundo. Sólo una vez aprendidas y comprendidas los Kata, el practicante está preparado para "crear" sus propias variaciones.'_

Miguel: Leo…

Leo_: 'También practicar Kata está relacionado con la Meditación en Movimiento, aumentan el foco, el nivel de conciencia y la autodisciplina. Además, los Kata son una tradición esencial que preserva las técnicas de generaciones anteriores. Siento como si Sensei Yoshi estuviera a mi lado, guiándome. Incluso, me parece escuchar su voz.'_

Miguel: Leooo…

Leo_: 'Busco la perfección en la ejecución. Es clave al realizar un Kata poner énfasis en la corrección en el equilibrio, en la respiración, en la coordinación del tiempo y la distancia, en la fuerza y en la sensación final de cada técnica para asemejarlo a un combate real. Debo concentrarse para visualizar los ataques enemigos y para que mis respuestas a estos ataques se hagan como si efectivamente el combate se estuviera realizando...' _

Miguel: No creo que te quieras perder esto, Leo.-lo dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que revela que se trae algo entre manos, literalmente.

Saca algo de detrás de su caparazón y lo desenvuelve.

Leo: '…_sólo así…'- s_ólo así deja de realizar el kata y le presta atención a su hermano menor, porque a su nariz llega un olor inconfundible, e inmediatamente voltea hacia donde ha percibido ese olor.

Miguel: ¿Gustas?-trata de aparentar naturalidad.

En cuanto Leonardo ve lo que le ofrece Miguel Ángel, envaina sus katanas a su espalda y enseguida está junto a él, con la mirada expectante, pero luego la cambia a una de nerviosismo.

Leo: Eehh…-retrocede un par de pasos-No hermano. Gracias.

Miguel: ¿Seguro?-le pregunta divertido al ver el rostro de Leonardo que raramente llega a mostrar duda. Mueve lo que trae en la mano frente a la cara de él.

Leo: Se…seguro.-pasa saliva.

En realidad no está tan seguro, pero no puede mostrar debilidad.

Miguel: Vamos Leo.-lo anima-Sólo una mordidita a esta suculenta barra de chocolate. Yomi, yomi.

Leo: Miguel.-de alguna parte, saca su casi inquebrantable voluntad-Sabes que yo procuro no comer dulces en exceso. Sigo una dieta estricta pero saludable. Como alimentos ricos en sacarosa y eso cubre con mis requerimientos de azúcar.

Miguel: Comer de vez en cuando algún dulce, como el chocolate, no es malo. Tú mismo me lo has dicho.

Leo: Sí. Pero no es lo mismo si sigues una dieta. Combinar una dieta adecuada y ejercicio, nos procura una mejor salud física, necesaria ya que somos ninjas y…

Y Miguel Ángel ya no le presta atención. Ya se dio cuenta de que su hermano ha perdido interés en la barra de chocolate. Y todo por enfrascarse en uno de sus rollos sobre salud y Ninjitsu. Pero eso puede remediarse.

Miguel: Así que…-seguro que Leonardo terminó con la conferencia, le quita una parte de la envoltura al chocolate y lo muerde-no importa lo mucho…-mastica lentamente-que se te antoje…-se saborea el chocolate-no puedes ni darte el gusto de comer algo tan sabroso y benéfico a la vez.

Leo: Sé…sé-parece que su voluntad lo abandona-que…el chocolate es nutritivo, pero…-recuerda algo que le hace recuperarla enseguida-pero el chocolate hoy en día es adicionado con bastante azúcar, porque en realidad es amargo, y se le agrega azúcar para que sea del gusto de todos. El chocolate amargo naturalmente no lo contiene y…

Miguel: Y como te quiero mucho-sonríe- lo recordé.

Leo: ¿Qué recordaste?

Miguel: Que te gusta el chocolate amargo, porque casi no tiene azúcar, aparte de que es más sabroso. Por eso te traje chocolate amargo.-le tiende una barra del susodicho chocolate.

Y Leonardo la toma, sólo para asegurarse. Lee la etiqueta y efectivamente lo es.

Leo: Gracias.-lo dice algo triste.

Miguel: Leo…-entiende que se pone así no porque haya sido un desconsiderado al darle la barra, sino porque es tan fiel a su estricto consumo de chucherías…que quizás se lamenta un poco no poder comer el chocolate ahora mismo-si se te antoja, cómelo. ¿A poco quieres que te pase lo mismo que a mí? Aquella vez que me comí yo solito tres litros de helado, y todo por hacerle caso a Rafa que me decía que estaba gordo. No comí helado por toda una semana y cuando no pude más…

Leo: Te atiborraste de tanto helado, que te dolió la panza.

Miguel: ¿Ves? Puedes darle un pequeño mordisco, sólo para calmar el antojo. El resto lo guardas para después.

Leo: Sirvió de algo la lección, ¿verdad?-sonríe un tanto apenado al recordar la indigestión que sufrió su pobre hermanito. Pero sólo así escarmentó.

Miguel: Sip.

Leo: Y…-mira fijamente la barra, todavía con duda-creo que tienes razón.

Miguel: ¡Genial hermano!

Leo: Pero…no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

Miguel: No es un crimen tan grave, Leo.

Leo: Creo que no.

Miguel: Ya verás-mira a Leonardo quitarle una parte de la envoltura a su chocolate, ya más decidido-que-lo huele haciendo una profunda inspiración-ni te acordaras de la dichosa dieta-haciéndosele agua la boca, muerde un poco-después de que te hayas comido ese pedacito.-sonríe muy contento. Su plan funcionó. El resto es más fácil.

Leonardo ya no escuchó esas últimas palabras de Miguel Ángel. En cuanto mordió la barra de chocolate, cerró los ojos, para concentrarse en degustar a sus anchas el trozo que ahora tiene en la boca. Siente un delicado crujido al quebrarlo por completo con los dientes, pero en cuanto lo degusta, se derrite, se va deshaciendo muy lentamente en su ansioso paladar. Tiene una consistencia cremosa, suave, ligeramente dulce y sobretodo amarga, algo que a la mayoría quizás no le guste, cuando el mejor chocolate es el chocolate amargo, o negro, o puro, como también se le conoce. Y saber que tú eres de los pocos privilegiados que sabe disfrutarlo, como que te ayuda a entender porque era un exclusivo deleite de los emperadores en las civilizaciones prehispánicas como la Maya, en la que según la leyenda, el Dios Kukulkán entregó el cacao (semilla de la que obtiene el chocolate) a los hombres después de la creación de la humanidad. Fue un regalo divino, y le agradece infinitamente por haberlo hecho.

Y Miguel Ángel está muy contento, no sólo por su hermano que ya se decidió a darse gusto. ¿Cómo se puede castigar de esa manera? Abstenerse de las maravillas que la vida ofrece: helado, chocolate, pizza…y todo para estar en excelente condición física. Como sea, también se alegra por él mismo, ya tiene compañero de juegos.

unununununununununu

N/A: La información sobre los Katas la baje de Wikipedia, así como sobre el chocolate.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

Ojala les haya gustado este inicio. Según yo, Miguel y Leo harán un verdaderamente despapaye. Sólo espero que resulte como lo he planeado, y todo por el chocolate. ¿Y cómo pasa eso? La explicación vendrá en el siguiente capítulo. Pero quienes lo han comido y han sentido sus efectos, ya deben tener una idea de lo que puede pasar n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la tardanza, tuve que ver muchos detalles para este capitulo, y el trabajo también fue una lata, pero ya está.

**QUEDÓ LARGO**** EL CAP, I´M SORRY. Y es el desenlace. **Había pensado en partirlo, pero mejor no.

Hay varias canciones, y están los links para que los copien y peguen en el _Address _ypuedan oírlas, pero si lo prefieren pueden no hacerlo y seguir leyendo. Pero si se avientan la bronca de oír la canción, por favor, no vean el video, es que no encontré otros mejores. Hay dos rolas en japonés y tienen traducción pero sugiero que no la lean y dejen llevarse por el sentimiento que les provoca. Una vez alguien me dijo que no es necesario entender la letra de una canción, lo que importa es lo que te hace sentir.

Que disfruten de este capitulo.

**Disclamer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo, por sobre todas las cosas. Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

unununununununununu

**RELAX**

2. Infrenable

Una hora después…

-¡UUUUJJJJJUUUUUUUUU!

Por el repentino grito de euforia, Splinter suelta la taza de té en la que apenas se iba a servir la caliente y relajante bebida.

-Esa era mi única taza intacta.-resopla con infinita resignación.

Sale de la cocina, molesto, y se dirige hacia donde provino el escandaloso grito de alguno de sus hijos. Ya les ha pedido que salgan cuando desean armar un verdadero desmán. Lo pueden hacer afuera pero no en casa.

Llega al pequeño estanque que conduce al rió y…se queda por completo shokeado al ver quien es el causante de tremendo alboroto.

Splinter mira con tremendos ojos cómo Leonardo está chapoteando felizmente en el agua, montado sobre una moto acuática (y sin sus apreciadas katanas tras su espalda, claro, sino se mojan).

Miguel: ¡Sorpréndeme hermano!

Leonardo recorre la orilla del estanque, como pensando en lo que hará, y no toma en cuenta para nada que el agua salpica y se desborda del estanque por la propulsión del vehículo. Por lo que la anciana rata guarda una prudente distancia para que no lo moje.

Y como si estuviera viendo la televisión y alguien hubiera puchado el botón de cámara lenta, Splinter ve incrédulo cómo su hijo, que las otras tortugas le dicen en broma que es el consentido porque es el mejor portado y no hace travesuras y que ahora está montado en una moto acuática, hace una increíble pirueta: Leonardo va por toda la orilla del estanque, pero luego vira, arrojando agua en todas direcciones, va hacia el centro del estanque, y tras un pequeño salto coloca los pies sobre el asiento, y dando un leve empujón con ellos como si tratara de hundir la moto, pero sólo de la parte de atrás, y gracias a que el agua ofrece resistencia y a la turbina de la moto, logra darse impulso hacia arriba, salta con todo y moto, se eleva unos dos metros sobre la superficie del agua, gira hacia atrás en pleno aire, dando una vuelta de trescientos ochenta grados, cae salpicando más agua por todas partes.

Y alguien cortésmente pone la velocidad normal.

Miguel: ¡Eso es Leo! ¡Te daré un diez por esa increíble acrobacia!-aplaude muy emocionado por la hazaña de su hermano mayor.

Splinter: ¡Leonardo! ¡Por favor! ¡Mira que estás creando un desorden!

Sin embargo el mayor de las tortugas no le responde. Muy raro en él. Supone Splinter que es por el ruido de la moto .Pero no es así, porque de la moto apenas si se oye rugir su turbina.

Y Leonardo, sigue dando vueltas por el estanque. Está planeando su siguiente suerte.

Y ya que el mayor no responde, el menor debe saber algo.

Splinter: ¡Miguel Ángel! ¿Puedes explicarme que está sucediendo?-le dice un tanto enojado, es que está muy indignado-No es habitual en Leonardo crear este tipo de…despapaye, como dicen ustedes.

Miguel: ¿Cómo te explico?-toma su mentón como si de verdad le estuviera costando trabajo encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Satisfactoria es su sonrisa, que por más que intenta disimular que no tuvo nada que ver, no puede evitar que juguete en su rostro.

Leo: ¡Hola pa!-al darse cuenta de que tiene otro espectador, lo saluda muy contento-¡Mira esto!

Y ahí va de nuevo. Ahora lo que hace es sumergirse por completo en el agua, la moto y él se hunden, y emergen metros más allá, bastante cerca de los espectadores. Pero la moto surge casi en vertical, como una nave espacial de la NASA a punto de emprender el vuelo hacia el espacio. Al emerger la moto, Leonardo, en un veloz movimiento, coloca las manos en la parte delantera de ésta, eleva los pies hasta quedar en vertical y boca abajo, y todo esto, mientras la moto sale casi por completo del agua. Leonardo queda en línea recta respecto a la moto, y se impulsa con las manos usando también el impulso que le da la turbina a la moto, para ser proyectado lejos del vehículo antes de que éste se hunda en el agua. Y todavía tiene tiempo de "hacerse bolita" para caer al agua como una bala de cañón.

Ahora sí el salpicón llega lejos, mojando un poco a sus espectadores. Aunque uno está más feliz que el otro.

Miguel: ¡WOW! ¡ASÍ SE HACE HERMANO!

Splinter: Donatelo no creó esos vehículos para usarlos en casa.

Leonardo nada hacia la moto y sube en ella.

Miguel: ¡Me va a mí!

Leo: ¡Aguántame hermano! ¡Se me ocurrió algo y quiero intentarlo!

Antes de que Miguel Ángel le reproche, o que Splinter le diga que tienen que hablar, Leonardo se hunde de nuevo con todo y moto.

Splinter: Miguel Ángel, explícame, por favor, lo que está pasando con tu hermano.

Miguel: Estaba bien Sensei, se lo juro. Estaba practicando algunos katas, hable con él un ratito, lo deje y siguió con los katas…y de repente me buscó porque tuvo una excelente idea. Lo acompañe al garage, tomó la moto, la echó al agua y empezó a hacer esas increíbles acrobacias.-se encoge de hombros, simulando casi a la perfección que no sabe más del asunto.

Peo Splinter conoce esa sonrisita de Miguel Ángel que claramente dice "Yo te lo juro que yo no fui" pero en realidad es TODO lo contrario.

Splinter: Miguel Ángel.-su voz ahora es serena.

Miguel: ¿Sí Sensei?

Splinter: Tienes una mancha de chocolate en la boca.

Miguel: ¿Ah sí?

Splinter: Justo ahí.-le señala.

Miguel Ángel se pasa su mano y se quita la mancha.

Splinter: Leonardo y tú comieron chocolate.

Miguel: Eeehh…

Y repentinamente…Leonardo sale disparado desde el fondo del estanque…vuela verticalmente varios metros hacia arriba, llegando casi a tocar el techo. Al caer da dos giros en el aire y cae pesadamente en el agua.

El impacto genera una ola que se desborda en todas direcciones, llegando incluso hasta donde se encuentra petrificado Splinter. Miguel Ángel todavía tiene chance de levantar los brazos y decir:

Miguel: ¡Ahí viene la ola!

Reciben un baño.

Leonardo vuelve a desaparecer bajo el agua.

Miguel: ¡Uuuujjuuuuu! ¡De haber sabido antes lo que el chocolate le hace a Leo, desde hace mucho, yo…!

Splinter: Hubieras hecho…

Miguel: Yo…-su entusiasmo desaparece al darse cuenta que…-yo…ya me eche de cabeza solito. Je.

Splinter: Le diste chocolate a Leonardo.

Miguel: Eehh…sip.

Don: Y sabías la rigurosa dieta a la que está…o estaba.

Miguel: Sip.

Don: Y sabías lo mucho que le gusta el chocolate.

Miguel: Sip.

Splinter: Ay hijo.

Miguel: Eres mejor que Sherlock Holmes, ¿lo sabías?

El Maestro sólo mueve la cabeza.

Splinter: ¿Qué te llevo a obligar a tu hermano a romper su dieta?-le pregunta mientras exprime las mangas de su ropa.

Miguel: Lo siento Sensei. Es que…estaba aburrido y solo. Leo me hubiera acompañado al cine al menos, pero… estaba en sus katas y…recordé que Doni dijo alguna vez que el chocolate nos puede hacer sentir felices y pensé que…si Leo se sentía muy contento cuando comiera el chocolate lo convencería más fácil de que dejara de entrenar y que hiciéramos algo juntos. Y le ofrecí un pedazo de chocolate, pero no se lo comió luego. Pero cuando se animo a hacerlo, se le antojo más y se comió toda la barra. Y pasó un rato y… ya ve cómo se puso de contento.-le sonríe pero muy apenado.

Splinter: Lo único provechoso de todo esto, es que pusiste atención y aplicaste tus conocimientos en algo práctico.

Miguel: ¡Sí!-se olvida por completo de que puede ser castigado-¡Yo también me sorprendí con los resultados obtenidos! ¡Como diría Doni!

Corre hacia la orilla del estanque justo cuando Leonardo ya ha salido del agua y conduce dirigiéndose al él.

Miguel: ¡Genial! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso hermano?!

Leonardo le explica que se hundió como un submarino (lo que le recuerda felicitar a Donatelo porque la moto puede sumergirse muy bien) se fue por el pasaje que lleva al rió para tomar velocidad, aceleró y salió disparado.

Splinter camina hacia su hijo mayor (todavía escurriendo de agua) que ahora se ha sentado en la orilla del estanque, mientra Miguel Ángel se ha arrojdo al agua y ya monta la moto ahora y escucha atentamente las indicaciones de su hermano mayor.

Leo:…y cuando estés de regreso por el túnel, no aceleres, sino que hasta que llegues al acceso, aplicas toda la potencia, pero debes ser capaz de mantener la vertical, sino te estampar…

Splinter: Hijo.

Leonardo se gira de inmediato al oír la voz de su padre.

Leo: ¡Oh…Sensei!-se pone de pie rápido y hace una pequeña reverencia-¡Me alegra verte! ¡¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?!

Miguel Ángel aprovecha en lo que Leonardo entretiene a Splinter y desaparece bajo el agua, para intentar la misma suerte que su hermano mayor.

Splinter mira a Leonardo con severidad, con la firme convicción de hacerle saber que no fue nada precavido en el consumo de chocolate…pero al ver el rostro tan radiante de felicidad de su hijo…al ver ese rostro tan pleno de alegría…algo que muy pocas veces logra hacer, porque Leo mismo se presiona en su deber como líder, en su deber como hermano, en su deber como hijo, en su deber como discípulo…nadie le exige nada, ni él, pero Leonardo está muy conciente de la responsabilidad que lleva sobre sus hombros. Sí se divierte, juega con sus hermanos en todo momento que puede hacerlo, ríe con ellos…pero no tiene la menor duda que en todo momento lleva esa pesada responsabilidad con un gusto enorme…pero de eso a que realmente se deje llevar completamente por el instante de recreación, olvidándose de las consecuencias de hacer a un lado su propia naturaleza…

Splinter: No te preocupes hijo.-posa una mano con ternura sobre el pecho de él y le sonríe-Sólo quiero hacerte ver el...desorden que has provocado.

Y entonces Leonardo se da vuelta y se da cuenta del pequeño Tsunami que ocasionó y que el piso de La Guarida está mojado. Y para contrariedad de su Maestro, ríe.

Leo: Jajajaja, perdona Sensei…-se rasca la nuca, apenado pero feliz-creo que me entusiasme demasiado.

Splinter: Tendrás que secar todo, hijo.

Leo: Claro. En cuanto mi hermano haga un par de piruetas, secaremos todo perfectamente.-le sonríe, sin mostrarse preocupado en lo más mínimo.-Yo hice tres piruetas, y lo justo es que él haga tres también antes de arruinarle la diversión. ¿No crees?

Splinter piensa decirle que ya nada de chapoteos…pero esa sonrisa divertida y sincera de su hijo lo hace desistir nuevamente. Después de todo no es tan grave la travesura, tan sólo es un poco de agua.

Y Miguel Ángel sale volando desde el fondo del estanque, realiza la misma pirueta que Leonardo y…Splinter recibe otro baño…lo que le hace pensar sólo una vez en un castigo ejemplar…

Leonardo grita emocionado al ver que Miguel Ángel lo pudo hacer.

Splinter: Hijo…sólo te pido que te asegures de dejar seco, por favor.

Leo: Como diga Sensei.-la sonrisa no desaparece.

Splinter: Y recuérdale a tu hermano, que el chocolate no únicamente nos brinda un poco de felicidad, sino que nos da mucha energía…la suficiente como para poner nuestro hogar de cabeza.

Leo: Oh…-no está muy seguro a lo que se refiere su Maestro, pero lo hará-Sí Sensei. ¡Miguel!-lo llama y se acerca a él-¡Pa ha dicho que…!

La empapada y escurriente rata se retira a su santuario (o sea, el único lugar seguro, su habitación) para secarse.

Miguel Ángel realiza sus dos acrobacias restantes, antes de protestar por la brevedad de la diversión.

Leo: Ya lo dijo papá-han dejado la moto acuática en su lugar-hay que secar todo.

Miguel: ¡Ah! ¡Pero la estábamos pasando tan bien!

Leo: Bueno, quizás podamos encontrar otro lugar donde chapotear.

Miguel: Pero debería ser ahora.-suplica a modo de berrinche, ciertamente molesto por lo poco que duró la diversión.

Leonardo no dice nada, como si estuviera pensándolo…pero algo en su cabeza logra hacerle entrar en razón.

Leo: Nop. Hay que secar. Luego buscamos otro lugar para divertirnos.-le guiñe un ojo.

Pero a Miguel Ángel le llega la desilusión. Quizás Leonardo sea casi inmune al chocolate después de todo. Le dura poco, muy poco el efecto. Muy a su pesar va por el trapeador y una cubeta para secar.

Ya con los utensilios de limpieza en mano, Leonardo piensa que podría darle una limpiadita al piso aprovechando que está mojado. Esparce algo de jabón líquido por todo el piso mojado, lo que hace que se vuelva resbaloso y, tiene una idea. Deja el trapeador arrumbado por ahí y…se pone a patinar. Se desliza sin dificultad, igual que en una pista de hielo, incluso mejor. Y se le ocurre que podría…en su cabeza escucha una linda melodía.

http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v=zuIemP_LKYI& feature=related

Y mientras, Miguel Ángel trapea sin nada de ánimos, eso, hasta que su hermano pasa deslizándose frente a él. De inmediato deja su trapeador y por no querer perderse de la diversión, le sigue la corriente, patina y hace payasadas en la pista, pero Leonardo intenta hacer piruetas como un patinador profesional: da un salto simple, salta sin mucha altura, recoge los brazos hacia su cuerpo y hace un medio giro, aterrizando y deslizándose de espaldas sobre un solo pie y extendiendo los brazos para mantener el equilibro. Se desliza por varios metros. Después se vuelve.

Miguel Ángel se le acerca.

Miguel: ¡Oye! ¡Eso estuvo muy bien!

Leo: Gracias.

Miguel: Pero como que hace falta música.

Leo: En realidad no. Yo estoy escuchando Elisa, de Ludwig Van Beethoven.-señala su sien.

Miguel: ¡Yo conozco esa rola! Y todo porque me obligaste a escuchar tu CD de música clásica-como que simula enfado-y todo para que sea más culto. Pero reconozco que es bonita.

Leonardo le sonríe y se va por otro lado.

Miguel Ángel, que ya escucha la música, da un salto no tan alto y hace un giro completo, cae bien, se desliza, da otro salto, otro giro, cae, avanza más, da otro salto pero con más altura y fuerza, da el giro, y cae sin ningún problema.

Leonardo por su parte, va avanzando de espaldas, luego levanta una pierna, deslizándose solo en un pie, y con ese pie se impulsa hacia arriba, salta, muy alto, la otra pierna la recoge en seguida contra sí para que pueda dar dos giros rápidos y dándose impulso también, y al caer, extiende rápido la pierna recogida y cae limpiamente.

Miguel Ángel salta bastante alto, levanta ambos pies manteniéndolos rectos y formando una "V", y con los brazos extendidos sus dedos tocan los dedos de cada pie respectivo. Un segundo dura el salto y cae sobre sus pies sin problema alguno.

Y al voltea para ver a su hermano. Ve oportunamente cuando está en el aire girando vertiginosamente: uno…dos…tres vueltas completas. Y su caída es limpia. Hizo un perfecto y alto y bien logrado salto triple.

Está a punto de felicitarlo cuando Splinter aparece…otra vez…y aplaudiendo.

Splinter: Muy hermoso mis hijos.-se acercan los dos que están bien sonrientes-Los felicito.-sonríen más-No son unos profesionales pero lo han hecho muy bien. Sin embargo…-se les va la sonrisa, o al menos a la tortuga de la bandana naranja-deben terminar de secar el piso, por favor.

Y no se los repite de nuevo. Corren…mejor dicho, patinan a donde dejaron arrumbados los trapeadores y se ponen a trabajar.

Pasando como media hora…Leonardo ya no puede concentrarse en secar. Apenas lleva unos minutos de labor, y eso le parece tan monótono y aburrido que lo desespera. Necesita hacer algo…algo más intenso. Pero trata de concentrarse. Trata de apurarse para que quede seco el piso…su Maestro le pidió arreglar el desastre…pero hay algo que le pide…no, que le exige más emoción. Algo le exige hacer algo más emocionante que el aburrido trapeado. Deja de pasar el trapeador por el piso y sostiene con fuerza el palo, tratando de enfocarse. Pero por alguna razón alza el trapeador y lo toma desde abajo…y esa traviesa sonrisa aparece de nueva cuenta en su jovial y juvenil rostro.

Miguel Ángel está un poco más allá, trabajando duro. No quiere hacer enfadar más a su Maestro. Después de haber sonsacado a su hermano mayor de esa manera, se veía molesto. Pero no esperaba que se alocara tanto. Ruega que ese sea el único castigo. Y de repente…percibe algo…algo muy malo…muy maligno…

Voltea y a un lado suyo está…Leonardo. Le observa sin pestañear con una extraña y penetrante mirada. No es la que suele usar cuando debe reprenderlo, y ni siquiera es tan duro con él…esto es…es…es…escalofriante.

Miguel: ¿L…Leo? ¿Estás…bien?-se aferra al trapeador como a un salvavidas.

Leo: La fuerza está contigo joven Skywalker…

Miguel Ángel se congela al oír la voz de Leo. No es la usual suave y agradable voz. Ahora se oye profunda y tétrica, apenas puede identificar el tono suave de la voz de su hermano.

Leo:…pero todavía no eres un Jedi.

Un destello pareciera surgir del palo del trapeador que ya no tiene barbas. Un destello rojo y casi cegador, muy parecido a los sables de luz de cierta película que ha visto varias veces.

Por alguna razón, Miguel Ángel se acerca a Leonardo, y de un tirón le quita las barbas al trapeador y las arroja ya que le estorban. Queda a un par de metros de su amenazante hermano mayor. De un movimiento rápido, saca un sable de destello azul. Leonardo, más meticuloso, levanta su sable de destello rojo y lo acerca al sable de luz azul de Miguel Ángel hasta casi tocarlo.

Permanecen unos segundos mirándose, como esperando a ver quién es el primero en iniciar el ataque.

Leonardo permanece impávido, pero esa siniestra mirada no le abandona. Miguel Ángel se tensa…no soporta la manera tan aplastantemente tranquila pero severa con que lo observa su hermano… No soportándolo más, es él quien ataca primero y…

…una extraña y familiar melodía parece envolver el ambiente. O quizás es dentro de sus cabezas.

http: //www. youtube. com/watch? v=O61Do03ZCjw& feature=related

Ataca por el lado izquierdo de su oponente, aunque su movimiento es lento, quizás por eso Leonardo detiene con éxito la estocada de Miguel Ángel, tan fácil, que no tiene que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por contener el sable con el suyo. Miguel Ángel regresa a su posición de ataque, e intenta golpear por el otro lado, con el mismo ritmo, pero de nueva cuenta Leonardo es rápido y contiene el sable con el suyo evitando que siquiera lo toque. Y sin previo aviso, Miguel Ángel ahora hace los movimientos más rápidos y con más fluidez. Tras fugaces pero intensos movimientos trata de llegar al corazón de su enemigo, pero todos son repelidos. En un choque de sables, de quedan estáticos, midiendo fuerzas, empujando con todo a su contrincante. Miguel Ángel se esfuerza, pero no Leonardo. Y sabiéndose superior, le dice:

Leo: Estás derrotado. Resistir es inútil. No te dejes destruir como lo hizo Obi-Wan.

Miguel Ángel lo empuja con fuerza para separarse de él. Y rápido, Leonardo sostiene su sable con ambas manos y atesta un fuerte golpe dirigiéndolo a la cabeza de su hermano menor. Este se agacha y se tira a un lado, pero no tiene tiempo de levantarse, debe rodar a un lado ya que ve otro golpe más sobre él. Se aleja lo suficiente y se pone de pie rápido y arremete de nuevo.

Por momentos Miguel Ángel parece ganar, pero Leonardo recupera el control del embate sin mayor problema. No halla la manera de derrotarlo, soporta con maestría cada ataque que él apenas si logra hacer.

Y por estar distraído, Leonardo golpea su muñeca y lo obliga a tirar su sable.

Miguel: ¡Aaahh!

Cae de rodillas, tomándose la muñeca con su mano ilesa. Su rostro se contrae por el insoportable dolor.

Leonardo se acerca, triunfante.

Leo: No hay escapatoria. No me obligues a destruirte.

No obtiene respuesta.

Leo: Luke, todavía no te has dado cuenta de tu importancia. Sólo has empezado a descubrir tu poder. Únete a mí, y yo completaré tu entrenamiento. Combinando nuestras fuerzas, podemos acabar con esta degradación y poner orden en la galaxia.

Miguel: ¡Jamás me uniré a ti!-le espeta con enfado.

Leo: Si conocieras el poder del Lado Oscuro…Obi-Wan no te dijo quién fue tu padre.

Miguel: Me dijo lo suficiente.-se levanta, pero para alejarse lo más que puede-¡Me dijo que tú lo mataste!-grita con todo el dolor de su alma.

Leo: No. Escucha.-el rostro de Leonardo se destensa un poco-Yo soy tu padre.

Al escuchar esta reveladora noticia, a Miguel Ángel se le escapa el aliento de sus pulmones, no lograba respirar con normalidad…es como si hubiera olvidado cómo respirar, al menos por un par de segundos. Y trata de rechazar esa inaceptable mentira.

Miguel: No.-logra articular-Eso no es cierto.-siente más fuerzas-¡Eso no es posible!-el aire logra llenar sus pulmones y salir con ese alarido. Lamentablemente su grito no pude llevarse también consigo ese horrible nudo que se le ha hecho en el estomago.

Leo: Guíate por tus sentimientos-le responde con seguridad y firmeza- y sabrás que es cierto.

Miguel Ángel no aparta la vista de él. Y Leonardo no hace nada para evitar esa mirada de angustia y terror e incredulidad. Miguel Ángel indaga en su corazón, le pregunta por la persona que tiene al frente, le pregunta con un dejo de duda si es verdad lo que sus oídos han escuchado. Y finalmente…sabiendo a la perfección que no lo soportará…debe hacerle saber que…es verdad.

Miguel: ¡NOOOOOO! ¡NOO!-cae de nuevo de rodillas.

Su dolorosa espera termina con un grito que desgarra no sólo su corazón sino también su garganta…y también los oídos del Maestro Splinter. Muy asustado y de prisa, sale de su habitación.

Leo: Luke, tú puedes destruir al emperador, él nos ha conducido a esto. Es el destino que no unamos. Juntos gobernaremos la galaxia, como padre e hijo.-su voz es una mezcla de victoria y orgullo.

Le tiende la mano con decisión.

Duda por un momento. Ni todo el entrenamiento para ser un Jedi lo preparó para esto: a enfrentar a su padre. Lo tiene justo enfrente de él…había creído toda la vida que estaba muerto. Y ahora, lo tiene a su lado, mirándolo de esa manera casi suplicante…podría levantarse y estrecharlo, con fuerza, anhelando que fuera un sueño…así podría llamarle como nunca ha podido hacerlo, sin tener que pensar en que es el ser más despreciable de toda la galaxia…

Leo: Ven conmigo. Es tu única salida.

Levanta la mano, temblorosa y…le da un golpe a manera de "choca esos 3".

Miguel: ¡Qué buen actor eres, Leo!-se pone de pie-¡Por poco y me convences de pasarme al Lado Oscuro!

Leo: ¡Tú también estuviste bien, hermano! Ese grito de NO estuvo genial.

Splinter: Estuvo muy bien hijos.-los dos se giran al oír a su angustiado padre-Pero espero que hayan terminado.

No muy seguros de que hubieran terminado, voltean a todos lados y…sip, está seco.

Leo: Está seco Sensei.-le sonríe pero más bien es de alivio.

Splinter: Bueno trabajo niños. Ahora, les agradecería que meditaran por un buen rato, hasta que se te pase la hiperactividad Leonardo.

Leo: ¿Hiperactividad?

Splinter: Hijo…cuando se te pase hablaremos.-le echa un vistazo a su hijo de la bandana naranja, nada compasivo-Ahora, si los dos me acompañan a mi recinto…

Se encamina a su habitación, y sus discípulos lo siguen.

Miguel: Meditar con Sensei-le susurra a Leonardo-es peor que contigo.

Leo: ¿Sabes que quiso decir con lo de hiperactividad?

Miguel: Eehh…fue un pequeño error de cálculo, como diría Doni.

Leo: ¿Tiene algo que ver…?

Miguel Ángel prefiere entrar rápido con su Maestro que escuchar la conclusión a la que ha llegado Leonardo, pero es raro que le esté tomado tiempo en adivinar su intención de haberle dado de comer chocolate. Por experiencia propia, será porque no se puede concentrar en una sola cosa.

Y tiene razón, Leonardo está pensando ahora en el lugar idóneo para ir con la moto acuática.

Las tortugas se sientan frente a su Maestro.

Y apenas llevando cinco minutos tratando de enfocarse y viajar a su interior, y como suele suceder, a Miguel Ángel le cuesta un poco, está pensando en lo que le gustaría comer y que le tocará mayor porción ya que sus otros hermanos ya se demoraron en regresar.

Y Leonardo…no piensa nada, pero el no pensar en nada no quiere decir que ya está meditando.

Splinter está atento. Puede percibir inquietud en su discípulo más aplicado…pero no es angustia lo que percibe, más bien es impaciencia, no puede quedarse quieto. Ha notado que su pie golpea el piso, insistentemente.

Sólo por tener algo que hacer que nada más estar sentado…Leonardo comienza a golpear el piso con su pie:

TAP, TAP, TAP, TATAP

TAP, TAP, TAP, TATAP

TAP, TAP, TAP, TATAP

TAP, TAP, TAP, TATAP

Leo: Tiene buen ritmo.-habla por lo bajo, y empieza a tararear, sin dejar de hacer el sonido con el pie.

LALALARALALA LALA

LALALARALALA LALA

LALALARALALA LALA

LALALARALALA LALA

Miguel Ángel abre los ojos, desinteresándose en la meditación, o más bien, en lo que sería bueno para cenar.

Miguel: ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

Leo: Sip.-abre los ojos y de nuevo esa sonrisa.-Se me ocurrió algo.

Se ponen de pie sin siguiera pedir permiso para retirarse, y salen corriendo.

El Maestro decide que es mejor esperar a que Leonardo se tranquilice, y la única manera es dejarlo que haga un sin fin de travesuras hasta que se le "acabe la pila", pero ruega que no le de otro susto como hace un momento. Así que se concentra para adentrarse profundamente en su meditación y tener algo de paz.

De alguna parte, Leonardo trae una bocina de mediano tamaño entre los brazos. La coloca junto a la pila de televisiones que tiene la sala, y desaparece otra vez.

Miguel Ángel mira muy curioso tratando de adivinar lo que está haciendo. Y ya que se da cuenta que instala el equipo de sonido a la red de televisores, junto con un par de micrófonos, le ayuda. Y también bajan de intensidad la iluminación de La Guarida, casi quedan a oscuras.

Al poco rato encienden las teles, las bocinas y los micrófonos. Luego de culminada la tarea…

Leo: Miguel.

Miguel: ¿Sip?-se acerca, muy emocionado por saber qué hará su hermano ahora.

Leo: ¿Tienes el MP3 de los openings y de los endings que te grabó Doni la otra vez?

Miguel: Sip.

Leo: ¿Puedes prestármelo?

Miguel: ¡Voy por él!

(Splinter percibe la desbordada emoción de Leonardo. Ha estado así toda la tarde. Y ya intentó que meditara para apaciguarlo, peo no funcionó. La parte de ser Maestro de Artes marciales es fácil, pero el ser padre…suspira derrotado. No hay manera de mantener quieto a su inquieto hijo mayor.)

En cuanto Leonardo tiene el MP3, lo instala. Prueba el sonido del micrófono.

Leo: Probando…1…2…3…-su voz es amplificada por las bocinas y se oye bastante bien.-Miguel, por favor pon PLAY.

Le obedece. Pucha PLAY para oír la primera canción del disco.

Leo: Toma.-le pasa un micrófono.

Miguel: Tu idea es...

Se sube al sillón como si fuera una plataforma (Miguel Ángel también se sube) o más bien, como si fuera un escenario.

Leo: ¡DAMAS Y MUTANTES!-anuncia en lo que inicia la canción-¡BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER CONCIERTO DE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA!

(Splinter sufre un sobresalto por la potencia del sonido.)

Miguel: ¡¡¡UUUUJJJJUUUU!!!

Leo: Lamentamos que en esta primera ocasión sólo nos encostremos dos hermanos, pero no se arrepentirán. ¿Listo hermano?

Miguel: ¡Listo!

Leo: ¡1, 2, 3, 4!

Leonardo y Miguel Ángel escuchan la primera canción. No es como en un karaoke donde aparecerían la letra, pero ya se la saben. Toman aire los dos al mismo tiempo y cantan y hacen como que tocan instrumentos de música…

http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v= JwiricDdH1I& feature=related

**Acercándose**** el peligro viene ya.**

**Para llorar no es el tiempo ahora.**

**Sintiendo subir más y más la adrenalina.**

**Los ****héroes de la historia seremos.**

**Realidad tu sueño ****por ti será.**

**Listo estoy para poder pelea****r.**

**¡****Victoria tendré!**

**¡Juega niño!**

**El po****der nuestro es.**

**Hoy seremos Guerreros Z.**

**Procura llegar al final****, **

**y**** luchar con valor.**

**En los campos ****deja las flores crecer feliz.**

**Te convertirás en un gran rival****.**

**Aventuras podrá****s disfrutar.**

**¡Pelea niño, hoy, sin temor!**

**El poder nuestro es.**

**Y seremos para siempre**

**Guerreros Z.**

Splinter trata de no perder la concentración. Tal sólo están cantando…con todo lo que dan sus pulmones pero tan sólo están cantando…tan sólo están cantado…

Miguel: ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!

Leo: Esto apenas comienza. Tendremos una tarde-noche inolvidable querido público.

Migue: ¡¡¡Eeeehhh!!!

Leo: A continuación, esta canción se la dedico a alguien muy especial para mí.

Miguel: ¿Quién?-pregunta muy interesado.

Leonardo no dice nada. Se concentra ya que la canción comienza. Y Miguel Ángel lo acompaña.

http: //www. youtube. com/watch? v=qdo9H_1fDq8

**Brillante resplandor hay aquí,**

**cuando vas corriendo por la ciudad,**

**para descansar después de un gran día de práctica.**

**Y no sé por qué razón.**

**No lo sé.**

**Yo siento esta atracción por ti.**

**Nuestras ****miradas se cruzaron sin control.**

**¡No te irá****s nunca ya!**

**¡Te amaré!**

**Loco estoy por tu amor**

**¡Gritaré!**

**¡****El mundo sabrá que viviré loco por ti!**

**Romperé esta barrera, sin dudarlo****,**

**d****esde el panel de tu amor.**

**Que todos sepan que me gustas.**

**Mañana el sol brillará.**

**A todos demostremos **

**que no hay nada**

**que pudiera separarnos ya.**

**Sólo pienso en ti.**

**¡Lo gritaré!**

**¡P****or ti estoy loco mi amor!**

Leo: ¡Eeehhhh!

Miguel: Ya Leo, confiesa. ¿Por quién estás loco?

Leo: Por nadie en particular. Tal vez…sea otro efecto secundario del chocolate.-se encoge de hombros.

Miguel: Ya sabes…

Se limita a guiñarle un ojo.

Miguel: ¡Esa me encanta!-grita al reconocer la siguiente canción.

Leo: ¡A mí también!

http: //www. / watch?v=FA_bkMnAEDk& feature=channel

**F****umikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo**

Pisaré a fondo el acelerador y no pienso parar

**Y****ouru wo nukeru**

atravesando la noche

**N****ejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo**

Antes de que tengas que consolarme

**H****ibi wo kezuru**

pienso terminar mis días

**K****okoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara**

Si abres tu corazón, y lo atraes poco a poco

**T****odokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa**

seguramente llegará y lo sentirás

**I****ki isoide shiboritotte**

Viviendo rápido y exprimiendo cada segundo

**m****otsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue**

aunque se me enreden los pies seré capaz de ir más lejos

**U****baitotte tsukandatte**

Conquistándote y atrapándote

**Kimi****ja nai nara imi was naniosa**

Si no eres tú, no tiene sentido

**Dakara haruka kanata**

Así que iré aún más allá

Miguel: ¡Y el publico enardece! ¡EEHHHH!

Leo: ¡EEHHHH! ¡Ahora va una tranquila! ¡Para que sus corazones no terminen huyendo de sus pechos!

http: //www. youtube. com/watch? v=oYnvxL9wYgo

**Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

**a m****i corazón deja encantado.**

**Ven, toma mi mano,**

**p****ara huir de esta terrible oscuridad.**

**En**** el instante en que te volví a encontrar,**

**m****i mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar**

**q****ue cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.**

**Quiero saber**** si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar.**

**S****i me das tu mano te llevaré por un camino **

**cub****ierto de luz y oscuridad.**

**Tal vez sigas pensando en**** él.**

**No puedo yo saberlo, pero sé y entiendo, **

**q****ue amor necesitas tú y el valor para pelear. **

**E****n mí lo hallarás.**

**Mi corazón encantado vibra **

**por**** el polvo de esperanza y magia del Universo, **

**que todos amb****icionan poseer.**

**Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

**No me importa si**** no te interesa.**

**Ven, dame tu mano,**

**Para**** huir de esta infinita oscuridad.**

Leo: ¡¡¡Woooowwww!!!

Miguel: ¡Y a continuación…!

Leo: Déjame ésta a mí Miguel, por favor.-le dice al ver en la pantalla de la televisión cual sigue-¡Esta se las dedico a mis hermanos que amo mucho!-aferra con ambas manos el micrófono.

Miguel Ángel le cede el escenario, baja del sillón y saca un encendedor detrás de su caparazón y lo enciende y lo mueve al ritmo de la música.

http . com/watch? v=zhEthp3ITRA& feature=related

**Hateshinaku hirogaru uchuu nichiriba merareta**

Atrapado en el infinito universo

**Hoshita chiwa shueri kawaru no nai setsu na inochi**

Las estrellas irritadas, almas sin integridad, no cambian

**kimi no wasu remono wa oreta chinomune no naka ni**

Tus recuerdos olvidados están dentro de nuestro pecho

**iki zuiteirune mugen uno matataki**

Te das cuenta que siguen con vida en el infinito parpadeo

**Shizuka ni meotoji reba**

Si cierras los ojos en el silencio

**kikoete kuru toki tomo no natsu kashii koe**

comenzarás a escuchar la voz de aquel amigo anhelado

**Every day, Every night**

Cada día, cada noche

**Sayonara warriors**

Adiós guerreros

**kimino no omoi wo wa surenai**

No los olvidaré

**Sayonara warriors**

Adiós guerreros

**kimito kawa shita kizu nao wasurenai**

Tampoco olvidaré la herida que juntos cicatrizamos

**Tatakaini akekure utagau kotoo wo tsumi toshi**

Día tras día cargué con la duda en las batallas

**deguchi no nai one way tada aruita tabino tochii**

Caminé por un camino sin salida

**iki wo kira shinagara itsuka hana shite kureta**

Cortando la respiración, alguna vez me habló

**omoide no basho wa haruka seiri no ate**

el lugar de los recuerdos

**Shizuka ni meotoji reba**

Si cierras los ojos en el silencio

**naga reteru rekuire kimi he todo ku yo koni**

comenzarás a escuchar la voz de aquel amigo anhelado

**Every day, Every night.**

Cada día, cada noche

**Sayonara warriors**

Adiós guerreros

**kimi no egaowo wa surenai**

No olvidaré sus rostros

**Sayonara warriors**

Adiós guerreros

**kimi o kuatta akuma o yuru sanai**

No perdonaré al demonio que los destrozó

**Sayonara warriors**

Adiós guerreros

**kimi no egaowo wa surenai**

No olvidaré sus rostros

**Sayonara warriors**

Adiós guerreros

**kimi o kuatta akuma o yuru sanai**

No perdonaré al demonio que los destrozó

Leo: ¡Y la tierra tiembla por el rugido de la multitud!

Splinter: ¡NIÑOS!

Leo, Miguel: ¡Sensei!-lo nombran usando el micrófono, y se dan cuenta que le molestó así que los apagan y Miguel Ángel esconde su encendedor y pucha PAUSE al DVD.

Splinter: Niños, me alegra que estén muy entretenidos, pero ¿pueden bajar el volumen? Por lo que más quieran.

Miguel: Pero es que así no se siente la rola, Sensei.

Splinter: Hijo…

Leo: ¡Ya sé!

Va y viene rápido por unos audífonos que evitan y amortiguan el intenso ruido y se los entrega a su Maestro, que los recibe con poco agrado.

Splinter: Es bueno, en parte, se hagan las cosas estando seguros en casa, pero no deben armar tanto escándalo. Y no creo que esta sea la solución Leonardo.

Leo: Lo lamento papá, de verdad. Es sólo que...que...no puedo evitarlo.-se pone nervioso-Algo se apoderó de mí y no puedo evitarlo. ¡Necesito hacer algo verdaderamente al extremo!

Splinter: Después lo discutiremos hijo. No es tu culpa. No del todo.

Miguel Ángel se hace el desentendido.

Splinter: Pero debo admitir que cantas excelente Leonardo. Es una hermosa y conmovedora canción. Te felicito. Miguel Ángel canta algo desafinado pero lo hace bastante bien.

Leonardo le sonríe de lo más satisfecho consigo mismo.

Miguel: Sí, es bonita. Casi no le entendí, pero es muy bonita.

Splinter: Creo que tendrás clases extras para mejorar tu japonés Miguel Ángel.

Miguel: Y…eehhm…¿podemos seguir?

Splinter mira los audífonos. Con tres niños muy inquietos…en realidad son dos, pero el tercero se deja convencer demasiado fácil por el más aventurero, y eso que es tranquilo, pero no necesita de mucho convencimiento para seguir al aventurero y al travieso…ya debería saber que es difícil que estén tranquilos los tres por un minuto. Pero nunca creyó que Leonardo pudiera reaccionar más devastadoramente que sus tres hermanos juntos.

Splinter: Sí. Usaré los audífonos.-sus dos muchachos se abalanzan sobre él, casi aplastándolo-Sólo…quiero…-trata de hacerse oír entre el apretujado abrazo-que no salgan de casa. ¿Entendido?

Leo, Miguel: ¡Entendido!

Se apartan y Splinter se va, esperando que los audífonos mitiguen el ruido lo suficiente.

Leonardo reanuda el concierto.

Leo: Perdonen la pequeña interrupción. Un fallo técnico.- presiona PLAY.

Miguel: ¡Me va!-se sube al escenario.

http: //www. youtube. com/watch? v=piK_yZj5YOU& feature=related

**Solamente**** quiero amarte,**

**y todo mi calor brin****darte.**

**Te haré olvidar**

**e****sas penas que te hacen mal.**

**Hay que dar el sentimiento**

**y**** cada momento vivirlo.**

**Te haré olvidar**

**esas penas que te hacen mal.**

**Con el amor**

**se p****uede siempre pensar lo mejor.**

**Con el amor**

**l****os sueños etéreos se van a cumplir. **

**Si ****tú lo deseas**

**p****uedes volar.**

**Sólo tiene que confiar**

**m****ucho en ti y seguir.**

**Puedes**** contar conmigo.**

**Te doy todo mi apoyo.**

**Si tú lo deseas**

**puedes volar.**

**Si tú**** quieres el cielo alcanzar**

**y**** las estrellas tocar.**

**¡WWOOOOWW****!**

Leo, Miguel: ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA!

Gritan y pegan de brincos sobre el sillón.

(Splinter se asusta de que sus puertas corredizas de su habitación lleguen a reventar por el intenso sonido. Vibran, para su gusto, demasiado. Menos mal que los audífonos funcionan. Y continúa con su meditación.)

Y así se la pasan Miguel Ángel y Leonardo cantando a todo pulmón por un buen rato más.

Ya casi anocheciendo, llegan a La Guarida Rafael y Donatelo, después de estar fuera prácticamente todo el día. Y en cuanto el ascensor abre sus puertas, ven que La Guarida parece estar igual, pero una prendida y altísima música llega a sus oídos.

http: //www. youtube. com/watch? v=1a_nvi4sW64& feature=related

Y ven que el ruido proviene de la sala. Se acercan muy curiosos por saber quien hará tanto alboroto.

Y el causante de todo es Leonardo. Está bailando en el Pump it up, sobre un tapete que simula ser casi exactamente como el tablero del verdadero videojuego, y es para dos participantes inclusive. Obra de Donatelo ni más ni menos. Al estar junto al bailarín, ven que está bailando en nivel más difícil.

Lo miran sin decir palabra. Hasta eso se mueve bien. No sólo se limita a seguir las flechas que aparecen en la pantalla y pisarlas así como así, sino que hasta improvisa movimientos acrobáticos, justo al tiempo que logra tocar el tablero y en la pantalla aparezca:

**PERFECT!**

**PERFECT!**

**PERFECT!**

Leonardo se para de cabeza, se apoya con las manos justo donde la flecha indica y eleva los pies por un segundo porque debe ser rápido y cambia sus manos a los cuadros siguientes adyacentes, en el momento justo cuando se iluminan, para poder girar hacia su derecha. Y repite esta operación por tercera y cuarta vez, logrando dar una vuelta estando de cabeza. Luego se levanta pero queda de cuclillas, apenas dándole tiempo para apoyarse sobre sus manos y estirar ambas piernas para tocar con sus talones las siguientes flechas iluminadas. Después se pone de pie, se toma un tobillo y jala su pierna hacia atrás y vuelve tirar de ella pero hacia su pecho, una y otra y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que salta sobre el otro pie, golpeando cada vez un cuadro que se ilumina. Salta cuatro veces y cuatro cuadros se prenden. Al saltar da una vuelta por el tablero y cada salto cuenta como punto bueno. Y la pantalla sigue marcando:

**PERFECT!**

**PERFECT!**

**PERFECT!**

**PERFECT!**

Ahora baila haciendo movimientos de Hip Hop, incluso imitando algunos pasos de la chica que interpreta la música que tiene de fondo.

Sus tres hermanos hacen sonar sus palmas, al ritmo de la música, para darle ánimos a su hermano mayor.

Mueve los brazos y piernas al ritmo de la música. Sus veloces movimientos le permiten no dejar ningún cuadro prendido sin oprimir.

**PERFECT!**

**PERFECT!**

**PERFECT!**

De nueva cuenta se apoya sus manos en los cuadros iluminados y eleva los pies…pero sus brazos ya están cansados (ya ha bailado por horas) y no resisten su peso, y cae torpemente al piso.

Sus hermanos de inmediato se apresuran a ayudarlo. Rafael le ayuda a sentarse.

Rafa: Ibas bien hermano. Lástima por ese resbalón.

Miguel Ángel se agacha para estar al nivel de Leonardo. Por su cara de agotamiento, "las pilas" se le están acabando.

Miguel: ¿Estás bien?-lo dice tan quedo que más bien parece que sólo movió los labios.

Rafael y Donatelo miran extraño a su hermano menor.

Leonardo se limita a asentir…y a reírse pero quedo.

Miguel: ¿Duele verdad?-vuelve a hablar muy bajo pero se le oye-A mí también me duele la garganta.

Donatelo se agacha también, y toca la frente de su hermano, quizás vaya a darle gripe, por eso le duele la garganta.

Lo que provoca que Leonardo y Miguel Ángel se rían más, como pueden, por las gargantas dolidas.

Rafa: ¿Qué mosca les picó?

Miguel: No tenemos gripe-hace el esfuerzo para que le oigan-Cantamos mucho y con ganas…ahora nos duele la garganta con hablar tantito.

Rafa: ¿Por cantar?

Miguel: Sip. Yo apenas me oigo, pero Leo de plano no puede decir ni pío.

Don: Se quedaron afónicos.

Y los dos se retuercen de la risa, aunque no se les oiga reír.

Rafael y Donatelo se miran sin entender nada.

Rafa: ¿De qué nos perdimos?

Todos se ponen de pie. Rafael ayuda a Leonardo.

Miguel Ángel señala el sillón. Rafael y Donatelo le entienden y caminan hacia allá. Miguel Ángel también, pero Leonardo lo detiene por el brazo. Voltea y se encuentra con un rostro serio, pero la traviesa sonrisa todavía juega en su cara. Y esa mirada les dice claramente que deben ir con su Maestro a disculparse.

Miguel: Está bien. Vayamos con Sensei.-por fin al diversión de acabó, lo que lo entristece un poco-No se vayan a mover.-le dice a los otros dos.

Y se van los dos con Splinter.

Don: ¿Estaban con tremendo ruido y con Sensei presente?

Rafa Parece que sí.

Los dos no pueden creer que su Maestro haya permitido todo ese ruido. Por lo regular, cuando hacen algo así los echa, pero esta vez fue distinto. ¿Por qué?

Apenas se ponen en la puerta Miguel Ángel y Leonardo, y Splinter los invita a pasar.

Ellos entran y enseguida se arrodillan frente a él, bajan la mirada.

Splinter estaba esperándolos sentado sobre el tatami y ya sin audífonos.

Miguel: Sensei…lo sentimos.-se disculpa por los dos, apenas audiblemente, pero por el dolor de garganta, no tanto por arrepentimiento.

Splinter: Es bueno que reconozcan que no actuaron muy responsablemente. Por "echar relajo" olvidaron varias de sus obligaciones. Miguel Ángel, no debiste distraer a tu hermano de esta manera. Y tú Leonardo, debiste mostrar mayor fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo-ambos levantan la cara, teniendo algo de esperanza de que no les irá tan mal-son muy jóvenes, y entiendo perfectamente que aún siguen aprendiendo. Tienen mucho por aprender-sonríen seguros de que ya la libraron-Aun así-se les borra la sonrisa- deben recibir una reprimenda. Veo que están cansados, así que no irán a la cama ahora mismo. No se saltarán la práctica, que será dentro de diez minutos. Recibirán la misma presión que sus dos hermanos, no tendrán consideración, por muy cansados que estén.

Esperaban una actitud severa de su mentor, pero resulta que ha sido muy comprensivo.

Y como niño que es, Miguel Ángel, de un salto, se arroja al cuello de su padre.

Miguel: De verdad…lo siento.

Splinter: Tan sólo fue un poco de bullicio. Y no debes pedirme disculpas a mí, sino a tu hermano.

Se aparta de su padre y mira a Leonardo, que ya mueve una mano a manera de decirle "no es necesario". Y como no le sale la voz, mueve los labios y dice que lo disfrutó muchísimo, que ojala pudieran repetirlo.

Miguel: ¿En serio?

Splinter lo mira muy alarmado.

Pero Leonardo rectifica que para la siguiente no habrá chocolate de por medio.

Y Miguel Ángel asiente enérgicamente. Y por la impaciencia de contarles a sus otros hermanos que estuvieron ausentes, y ya para terminar con la reprimenda, se pone de pie, hace una pequeña reverencia y va a la puerta. Antes de salir de gira para ver a su hermano mayor que no viene tras de él. Seguramente quiere disculparse a solas con el Maestro. Aunque quién sabe cómo lo va a hacer ya que no puede hablar y con mover los labios no cree que para él sea suficiente.

Al salir se topa con Donatelo y Rafael, que lo esperan para saber qué ha pasado.

Rafa: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Le sonríe, ansioso por contarles todo lo que hicieron, aunque sus cuerdas vocales no estén muy de acuerdo, y se tienen que aguantar. Y por su parte, todavía tiene energías para al sesión de esa noche.

Y adentro de la pieza del Maestro, Leonardo no parece sentirse perdonado, no se aparta de su padre.

Splinter: Hijo. Todo está bien. Únicamente te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con lo que comes.

Leonardo se acerca más a su padre, y descansa su cabeza en el regazo de él.

Splinter apoya una mano sobre su caparazón y la otra sobre la cabeza, que acaricia con gentileza.

Splinter: Lo hiciste bastante bien hijo. La casa todavía permanece en pie.

Leo: Pero tú…-intento decir, pero un agudo dolor en su garganta se lo impide-la pasaste…mal.

Splinter: Es una de tantas cosas que un padre debe saber entender. Y sobre todo con cuatro jóvenes en pleno desarrollo.

Leonardo se acurruca más en su regazo.

Splinter no deja de acariciar la cabeza de su hijo. Se quedan en silencio. Su niño crece tan rápido…debe aprovechar que aún puede apapacharlo como a un niño pequeño, antes que se sienta demasiado mayor como para pasar con su padre un instante como este.

Splinter: Hijo. Me parece que es momento de la práctica.

No obtiene respuesta de él.

Se inclina un poco para verle bien. Se ha quedado dormido. Y esa sonrisita, aunque ahora más relajada, le acompaña ahora en sus sueños. Y tan tierno se ve su travieso niño, que lo deja descansar.

unununununununununu

SI LLEGASTE HASTA EL FINAL, MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS. GRACIAS POR LEER TAN LARGO CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO.

Las rolas que cantan Leo y Miguel son varios openings de anime que en lo particular me gustan. Perdonen, pero es que no se me ocurrió qué canciones poner y que fueran breves para que hubiera algo de variedad de música. Por ahí cambie la letra de una canción, me parece que se oiría mejor así.

Tanto las rolas cantadas como de fondo y como el dialogo entre Darth Vader(Leo) y Luke Skywalker(Miguel) no me pertenecen, lo saque de Internet.

Ojala les hayan gustado este despapaye que armaron el mayor y el menor juntos.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.


End file.
